The present invention relates generally to a mounting foot for a light bar.
Emergency vehicles, such as police cars, ambulances, security vehicles, often have a light bar mounted on the roof for signaling to pedestrians and other motorists. One way to mount the light bar on the roof is the use of spaced apart mounting feet disposed on lateral sides of the vehicle. The mounting feet are secured to the roof of the vehicle and the light bar is mounted on the mounting feet.